


On The Road

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>司机本/酒馆老板亨  普通人AU<br/>各种意义上的HE，这对不写BE，各种意义上的BE都不写，感谢理解<br/>@OMO是奥妙不是洗衣粉 提供的脑洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

他从车上下来，停车场粗粝的地面有点硌脚，夏日夜晚的凉风让他长时间开车的神经放松了下来。Ben靠在自己那辆有些年头的车门上点着了一支烟，尼古丁的气味在这种开阔的场所里停不了多久。他大概站在那里有两三分钟，中间只抽了一口手中的烟，剩下的时间里他只是看着不远处那间小酒馆兀自发呆。

他把最后那一截烟头扔到了满是石子的地面上，然后轻轻用鞋底把它们捻灭。身上的薄夹克还沾了一点不知从哪里蹭来的污渍，他猜想那大概是白天换轮胎的时候沾到的，不过他暂时没有什么精神去把它们弄掉。

这一周时间真的是糟透了，他弄丢了自己的工作，从自己的公寓里搬出来，感情的事情依旧没有任何着落，甚至连一点苗头都没有。这间酒馆他每周都会经过一两次，之前的工作总是需要他开着自己的车在这条公路上来回奔波。曾经他总是会抱怨这样很辛苦，但是现在他甚至连抱怨的机会都没有了。

Ben推开门走了进去，服务生在店里另一边的卡座上抬起头瞧了他一眼，酒馆的年轻老板和往常一样坐在吧台的收银台后面低头收拾着东西。

他常坐的那个位置和之前很多次一样都空着，不过今天他没打算坐到那里，他径直走到了吧台边，找了个看起来舒服的长腿凳坐了上去。

酒馆里放着节奏舒缓的音乐，灯光也调的刚刚好。店里除了各种酒以外也卖一些快餐，所以大部分情况下这里都坐着不少停下来歇息的司机们。他们有些结伴而来坐在一起，有些像他一样孤身一人，坐在一个小圆桌后面喝点饮料吃着汉堡或者其他什么玩意。

吧台后面的老板在他走过来的时候就抬起了头注意到他了。Ben觉得自己应该要点什么喝的，而不是干巴巴地坐在这里。毕竟这是一家酒馆，而不是什么免费休息的公园。

“要点什么？”那个年轻人在他抬头准备要杯啤酒的时候先开口了。

他因为被抢了话头而有点不太适应，好像对方就是一直在观察他等他开口似的－－－就像他之前观察对方那样。

“啤酒，随便什么类型的。”他摸了摸带着点胡茬的下巴耸了耸肩。

 

****

 

Henry在那个人走进店里的时候就注意到对方了，他以为男人会和往常一样坐到老位子上去，不过出乎意料的是，对方一改往日径直走到了吧台这里。

这个客人和大部分来他店里的司机不太一样，他也说不出来具体是什么地方不同。如果非要说的话，那就是对方有着一张十分耐看的脸和那种沉郁安静的气质。他知道这个人每周都会经过他店前的公路，他开着一辆有点老式的雪弗兰皮卡，灰色的车身总是很干净。每次他都会坐到离吧台最远的那个圆桌，要一份汉堡套餐和一杯可乐。

因为店里的客人大部分都是些过路的司机，Henry一般不太会给那些人酒精类的饮品，如果有人开着车来，他都会让服务员或者自己提醒对方一下，他宁愿少卖一点，也不愿意看着那些人喝着自己卖出去的酒醉醺醺地开车上路。

当那个男人坐到了他的面前，向他要啤酒的时候，他有点诧异地挑了一下眉毛。

“你是开车来的，对吧？”他和往常一样没有立刻转身去拿啤酒，而是出声询问。

对方点了点头，有些不解地看着他。“开车来的人就不能要点酒喝吗？”

“如果你打算一会儿还要开车上路，那就不行。”Henry抱起了手臂，一副没有商量的样子看着他，脸上的表情无辜又温柔。

Ben没想到会这样，他之前因为总是要开车离开所以从不点酒喝。不过现在他也没有地方去，也不急着赶路。他只需要在两天后去那家货运公司面试就行，而那点路程花不了他半天时间。

他顺从地笑了一下，向对方保证道：“我不会酒驾的，我的车就在你们店门口的停车场，我会在上面睡一晚，哪也不会去。行吗？”

对方还是带着点不放心的神情看着他，这让他有点头痛。Ben长长出了一口气，揉了揉眉心，从夹克的兜里掏出来车钥匙放在了吧台上。“我保证，如果不放心，你可以把车钥匙拿去。”

Henry的眼睛在那个车钥匙上停了一会儿，就在Ben以为他仍旧会拒绝这个提议的时候，他伸手拿过了那串钥匙揣进了自己兜里，笑了一下就转身从后面摆的整整齐齐的柜台上拿了一瓶酒打开，放在了他面前。

“你的酒，先生。”

“叫我Ben。”他喝了一口从玻璃瓶口溢出来的白色泡沫，嗓子里发出一声愉悦的声音，“谢谢你。”

“你可是客人。”吧台后面的年轻人用干净的毛巾擦拭着刚刚洗干净的玻璃杯，低着头抬眼看向他，蓝色的眼睛里堆满了笑意，“叫我Henry就行。”

 

****

 

Ben坐在吧台后面，手肘搁在木质的台面上，深色的啤酒瓶在他的掌心里转着圈。不断有人在他的身后走过，有新来的客人，也有吃完东西过来买单的人。告诉了他名字的年轻老板在收银台后面对每一个向他打招呼的人点头微笑，游刃有余地找出来零钱或者是清理客人喝完东西的杯子。

他不是第一次观察这个人了。对方微卷的头发，身上各种颜色的格子衫，每次都很干净的围裙，有些肉感但是小的可爱的手掌，这些都已经存储在了他的脑海里。他这个年龄的男人孤身一人总是会让人觉得可怜，而且对方那么年轻，看起来似乎比他小了十岁左右，就算他的心里再怎么燃起一些不合时宜的感情火苗，都会被理智的冷水浇灭。

但是当他今天路过这间酒馆的时候，他停下来，坐在方向盘后面盯着那透着橙色灯光的玻璃，他忽然间意识到这也许是他最后一次路过这里了。

Ben认为自己从来都不是一个会在人生里留下遗憾的人，虽然他现在没了工作，甚至连一间房子都没有，但是他也没有觉得有什么后悔的地方。发生的事情已经发生，那就过去吧。

所以，他走进了酒馆，抛弃了平时喜欢的那个角落，走到了吧台边坐下。

Henry注意到面前的男人情绪有些低落，平时那些坐到吧台的客人总是借着机会和他聊天，谈天说地聊一些有的没的。很少有人对选择坐在这里，然后一言不发。

那瓶啤酒很快被对方喝完了，空的啤酒瓶在那双干净修长的手指尖晃着。Henry拧干了手里的毛巾把它叠整齐放到了水池边，重新打开了两瓶啤酒。一瓶留给了自己，另一瓶则放到了那个男人的手边。 

Ben听到玻璃瓶和木质桌面碰撞的声音，抬起头看了一眼面前的新酒，疑惑地皱起了眉头。

“我没要……”

“我请。”Henry朝对方举了举手中的啤酒，解释到，“一杯酒换一个故事。”

Ben从鼻子里发出一声有点自嘲的轻笑，摇了摇头，“我没什么好故事给你。”

他喝了一口手中的酒，身体斜倚在吧台上，手肘支撑着自己的身体，目不转睛地盯着对方，开始用眼神催促他，“这个问题还是交给我来判断吧。”

Ben深吸了一口气，犹豫着如何开口，他将Henry送给他的那瓶啤酒放到了嘴边，忽然笑了出来。

“我总是会经过一家店，虽然次数不是很多，但是每周肯定都会去上几次。”他放下了手中的啤酒，目光在对方的脸上转了一圈又返回到自己的手腕上，“那地方挺不错的。”

“是吗？”Henry的眼睛闪了闪，他舔了舔被啤酒润湿的嘴唇，询问，“看起来你很喜欢那个地方，否则你也不会经常去了。”

Ben歪了歪头表示同意，“不过我也不是经常去，那只是我工作的时候路过的一家店，我也不会待很久。没人会注意到我，因为我总是吃完东西就走。”

“那可说不定。”年轻的老板耸了耸肩，喝了一口手中的酒，目光灼灼地盯着他，“你说你总是吃完东西就走，所以你怎么确定不会有人注意到你。别小瞧生意人的记忆力。”

他听到对方的话，脑袋有点发懵，这确实是个意想不到的假设。而这个潜在的可能让他的喉咙有点发干，所以他不得不赶紧喝点啤酒来让自己不致于尴尬地咳出声来。

Henry似乎发现了自己有点多话，他把话语权转交回去，摊开手示意他继续。

“我一直在观察那个店的老板，他看起来挺年轻，而且一个人打理着那个店。我知道他还有几个兄弟，因为他们来店里找过他。”

“他？”年轻人注意到这个有点不同寻常的人称代词，原本送到嘴边的酒瓶瞬间停了下来。

Ben点了点头，不留痕迹地观察着对方的反应。但是Henry只是在他给出了肯定的答案以后继续开始喝酒，喉结因为吞咽的动作而上下晃动，“我想我大概是喜欢上他了。”

对方的动作因为他的话忽然停顿了一下，眼神里一半带着好奇，一半带着疑问。“对方知道吗？”

“我想他不知道。”他将空了的酒瓶推向吧台后面的Henry，对方非常默契地替他重新开了一瓶递了过来。

“那你应该告诉他，谁知道你会不会成功。”

Ben这次没有立刻接话，他喝了一大口，然后沉默了好一会儿。Henry也没有急着催他，只是安静地待着，直到有客人过来买单让他不得不暂时离开。不过等忙完以后，他又恢复到刚才的姿势然后继续等着他开口。

“我觉得你的建议挺不错。”最终Ben还是开口了，但是却不由自主地笑了起来，“可惜我丢了原来的工作，以后不会再经过他的店，所以不知道是不是还有机会和他说这件事。”

Henry发出了一声几不可闻的“哦”，似乎有些失望，“所以这个故事要悲剧收场了吗？”

“这个故事的结局不是由我来决定，而是由你。”

Ben终于老实交代。

“我注意你很久了。”

 

****

 

Henry招呼来了店里的另一个服务生，他在吧台后面给对方叮咛了几句才走出来，站在通往二楼的楼梯口朝Ben歪了歪头示意他跟上。

他坐在高脚圆椅上没动，事情的发展有点超出他的计划。事实上他只是想进来喝一杯，找这个他默默观察并且喜欢许久的男人聊聊天，然后去自己的车里睡一觉。不过看起来他的计划似乎超出了预想，而这一切都应该归罪于那几瓶让他头脑发热的啤酒。

他喝完了自己手中最后一口酒，然后敲了敲木制的台面示意那个顶替老板位置的服务生收回自己的瓶子。他也没有心思关心对方是不是在背后盯着他露出什么奇怪的眼神，或许对方已经遇到过很多次有人跟自己的老板上楼的情况而见惯不怪了。

他胸口因为这样的假设泛起一阵嫉妒。这可怕的占有欲本不该出现，因为他甚至才是第一次和对方说话。

他是喜欢Henry，喜欢他的年轻，喜欢他的活力，喜欢他低头抬眼冲他笑的样子。而他年龄更大，甚至现在只拥有一辆半旧的雪弗兰和一些简陋的家当。

楼上有几间屋子，Ben注意到这里有厨房，小巧的客厅，还有独立的卫生间和两个卧室。

Herny正在其中一间房间里从床上把散落的T恤和衣服收拾进衣柜里，他走了进去靠在门边，不知道接下来应该做什么。但是不管发生任何事，这都有点超出他的预期。

“你经常带人上楼？”终于他还是忍受不了这奇怪的沉默开口说道。

Henry把一份扔在地上的杂志捡起来收拾到桌子上，转过身冲他挑了挑眉，“你是第一个。”

就在他犹豫自己是应该走过去还是继续站着这里的时候，Henry已经朝他走过来，扯住了他的夹克把他拉向自己，抬起头给了他一个有些急切和用力地吻。

“你真是让人心烦。我还以为你永远都不会跟我说话。”

Ben不知道该对这个甜蜜的指责说点什么好，不过现在的状况让他的大脑无法思考。他只来得及在被搂着脖子亲吻的时候环住对方的腰，顺手关上这间卧室的门将楼下一切声音都隔绝在外面。

“我只是不知道怎么开口。”他在接吻的间隙回应。

从卧室门口走到床边的路上他已经脱掉了身上的外套，Henry的皮带也被扔到了地上，金属的搭扣掉在木地板上的声音格外响亮。当他们一起倒在卧室床上的时候，他的手已经从对方T恤的下摆伸了进去。

Henry扬起自己的头伸长了脖子，Ben的嘴唇从他的下巴上扫过开始吮吸啃咬着他的喉结。湿润的舌尖和牙齿碰触着他颈侧的血管，这种奇怪的酥麻感让他发出一阵颤栗。

他伸手去解男人的裤子，那些扣子和拉链忽然之间变得格外碍事。当他隔着对方棉质的四角内裤开始抚摸被包裹着的粗壮的性器时，Ben喷洒在他耳边的呼吸声瞬间顿了一下。

“你注意到我多久了？”他听见对方带着磁性的声音开口询问他，明显带着隐忍的语调。

“大概和你注意我的时间一样久。”

Henry感到他的手顺着自己的背部滑到了自己的臀瓣上，他配合的抬起自己的后背和屁股让Ben能够顺利的将他的裤子脱下来扔到地上。

他们两个人的胯骨隔着内裤相互摩擦着，对方滚烫的手掌包裹着他的丰满的臀部揉搓起来，他不断向上顶起自己的下身有些难耐地挤压着裆部，“所以我们是两个无可救药的蠢货？”

“看起来是这样。”Ben发出一声嗤笑，伸手握住了他因为急切开始乱晃的腰。

他们拥抱着对方互相嘲笑了一阵，渐渐挺立起来的阴茎越发明显。

Ben有很多做爱的经验，但是其中没有一个是和男人的。他只能尽可能的搜刮脑海里关于性行为的那点可怜巴巴的知识，以免因为自己的莽撞而伤到对方。

Henry在他直起身子放松对自己的禁锢以后转了个身，伸手去够床头柜的抽屉。他从里面翻出来一瓶用了一部分的润滑剂，扔到了床上另一个人的手中。

“只有这个？”

“只有这个。”他瞪大了自己的眼睛，点了点头。

Ben拿着那个小小的塑料瓶犹豫了一下，但是Henry没有给他什么选择或者胡思乱想的机会。他凑了过去靠近对方，右手从内裤的边沿伸了进去掏出了那根已经挺立起来的性器。

年长的男人因为他的动作发出一声喘息，立刻用力一推将他禁锢在了身下，花了不到五秒钟的时间就将两个人的内裤从身上扒了下去扔在了地上。

这下他们算是真的赤裸相对了。Henry反应过来的时候自己的T恤和对方的上衣都已经消失在了床脚，他猜测这大概是自己刚才被吻的晕头转向的时候发生的事情。他笑着伸出双腿勾住了对方的腰，趁着Ben打开润滑液的时候主动摩蹭着两个人火热的阴茎。

他立刻感到一道警告的眼神朝他瞥了过来，有点冰凉的液体接触到后穴的入口处让他瑟缩了一下。Ben低下头吻了吻他的额角，试图探进去一根手指。

从未被进入的甬道因为异物的入侵紧张地收缩着，手指带着透明的润滑液小心翼翼地一点一点沒入到深处。他感到自己的后背都因为这陌生的感觉渐渐变得僵硬起来，为了分散注意力，他伸出手握住了两个人的勃起，开始用力地抚慰起来。

Ben感觉到随着他手指的进入和旋转，原本肌肉紧绷的穴口也渐渐开始放松下来，他犹豫着增加了一根中指，甬道和后穴也很好的接受了他的入侵。

Henry的呼吸声在他开始用三根手指拓宽他身体的时候变得有些杂乱起来，他有些紧张地放慢了自己的动作，“疼？”

“只是有点奇怪。”身下的人摇了摇头，蓝颜色的眼睛里开始堆积起浓浓的情欲，“进来吧，求你。”

他们两个人都因为陌生又刺激的性爱变得有些焦躁，时间在这间房子里似乎开始放慢了速度。Ben抱着他的后背将他翻了个身，让他面朝下趴在自己的床上，棉纺布的床单贴着他柔软的腹部，但是对于已经肿胀起来的阴茎，任何一点摩擦都是让人难忍的煎熬。

他侧着头用余光瞥见Ben那个巨大的性器，悄悄吞了吞口水。他幻想过男人的阴茎刺进他的身体，但是这个长度也是足够让人羡慕。

阴茎进入他身体的时候缓慢而有力，因为之前的扩张和润滑的作用，他没有感受到太多疼痛。Ben并没有着急在他的甬道内动起来，而是轻柔的亲吻着他的背部，顺着弓起的脊椎舔弄吮吸，让他发出一阵舒服的叹息。

Henry甚至都能感受到他的甬道紧紧绞着对方粗壮的性器，阴茎上面因为勃起而突出的血管增加了摩擦的快感。他保持着趴跪的姿势，柔软的枕头成了他最好的依靠，Ben的胸部紧紧贴着他的后背，对方粗重的呼吸毫无阻碍的传进他的耳朵里。

“这……真的……我的老天……”Ben在刚开始缓慢的进出之后开始加快了速度，他被从下身穿来的快感搅得只能说出一些断断续续的哼唧，它们甚至都不能组成一句完整的话。

身后的人将他的臀部稍稍拉起来一些，原本贴着床单的阴茎离开布料，紧接着被对方握在了手心。

“你真紧。”Ben用力地在他的后穴里戳刺着，双手玩弄着他身前的囊袋和性器，透明的前液因为后面的刺激和快感不断地从龟头的小口里涌出，“我是第一个干你的吗？”

Henry有些羞赫地将头埋在了枕头里，他的脸色现在估计和楼下那些喝醉酒的客人一样泛着愉悦的红色。他飞快地点了点头，听到身后的男人发出一阵满意的笑声。

有那么一会儿整个房间里只有他们肉体撞击的声音和Henry压抑的呻吟，从楼下时不时偷偷溜上来的音乐声配合着他阴茎抽插的节奏，像是一段有些低俗的三流电影。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，床架因为剧烈的运动而发出小小的吱呀声。

Henry在Ben的勃起插入身体的时候配合地向后拱着屁股，两个人默契得不像是今天才第一次做爱。他们之间没有什么多余的话，抽插的频率越来越快，Henry除了攥紧自己身下的床单，就只剩下被干的发出一阵啜泣和喘息。

谁也没有提到这或许是他们第一次做爱也可能是最后一次，那些近在咫尺的离别似乎都离他们远去。当下他们只能在眼睛里、身体里、心里放进去对方所有的样子。

Ben在最后的那一刻将自己的阴茎从已经被润滑液和肠液润湿的穴口抽出来，Henry几乎是和他同时到达了高潮。

他的精液射在了Henry紧翘的屁股上，有几滴还溅在了对方的背上。怀里的人几乎是呜咽着发泄在了自己的手掌中，白浊的液体喷洒在了棉质的床单上，晕开一片片深色的痕迹。

 

****

 

Henry醒来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，他甚至都不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。他伸手摸了摸身边空荡荡的位置，Ben身体的余温还留在床单上。他听到停车场有车子发动的声音，没过一会儿，窗外就传来车胎碾压着粗粝地石子离开的动静。

他注意到床单已经被换过了，昨天夜里留着那些欢爱痕迹的旧床单正躺在他屋角的洗衣篮里。除了腰部有些酸痛以外，这和他之前很多个清晨来说没有什么不同。等到车声彻底走远到无法捕捉的地方，他才注意到放在枕头边的纸条。

不得不说Ben的字和他的人一样，看起来干练又漂亮。白色的便签纸上没有什么多余的寒暄或者是后悔的道歉，只有一串手机号码和一句话。

“后天回来，想我就打电话。”

他看着那句话，把所有的笑容都藏在了自己的枕头里，重新拉起薄被盖在身上，打算在开店前好好睡个回笼觉。

 

【END】


End file.
